Pitch Perfect: Aca-Awesome!
by x0lindsey0x93
Summary: Beca and Jesse continue forward in this story. Where does their relationship go? How do they move on after the ICCA's? And what about Fat Amy, Aubrey, Benji, and all the others? Where is there love? And who hates who? Follow the tears and triumphs of the Pitch Perfect crew. Of course, with a little aca-awesomeness! On three aca-b***hes!
1. The End of the Year

**Okay everyone! I'm back! With Pitch Perfect! This takes place directly after the ICCA's in Beca and Jesse's Freshman year. It follows Beca and Jesse's relationship, as well as their and some other characters lives. I hope you enjoy. Make your reviews brutually honest and tell me what you want. I do like drama, but I am a sap, so it should be awesome. Here you go: Pitch Perfect: Aca-Awesome**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names, places, or things mentioned in this story. Nor do I own the rights to the motion picture Pitch Perfect. All of this is owned by people way more important than me.****

It had been a week since we, the Barden Bella's, had one the ICCA's. After a much needed victory party and some awesome bragging to the Treble Makers, we had resumed the normal college schedule. We still had Bella meetings. Mostly just to catch up and goof around. Plus, it was the last time we would really get to see Aubrey and Chloe before they went out into the world.

I heard three taps on the door to my room. "Who is it?" I called out with a smirk on my face.

"Only the cutest, sexiest, most awesomely amazing singing guy on campus!"

I opened the door feigning surprise when I saw Jesse. "Oh gosh. This is embarrassing. It's you, and you're a... nerd."

His mouth opened wide "Oh well if this is how you feel I'll just take my juice pouches and return to Benji."

I laughed and reached my arms around him. "Come here nerd!" I pressed my lips tightly against Jesse's and he smiled into the kiss.

Pulling apart he released the hold he had on my hips. "Ugh. I don't even wanna think that in a week freshman year is over."

I smiled as we walked into the dorm. "Who would've thought I would have joined the Barden Bella's. Me and synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper!" Feigning excitement, I plopped down on my bed.

Jesse sat beside me. "Who would've thought I met a beautiful girl on the first day?"

I smiled at him , "I know. Amy is a beauty."

We both laughed. Jesse sighed, "It's a Friday night and we are sitting in your dorm. "

"With a capella rehearsals over I don't even know what to do with my life." Looking over at Jesse, he smiled and moved towards me.

"Well, we can always do this. " he pressed his lips against mine. As our mouths moved together, I licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and we start a full on makeout session. Tongues were battling for reign. He placed his hands on the hem of my shirt as I threw mine under his to feel the rock hard chest he hid. All of a sudden, I heard the click of the door lock an Jesse jumped back.

Kimmie Jin walked in, books in hand. "You have got to be kidding me. "

"Really. It always is a pleasure Kimmie Jin. Beca, lets go. Grab a pair of pajamas."

I listened to him, only to get out of the way of Kimmie Jen. I threw a bag together and left. "Where are we going?"

"My dorm. Benji has a study group tonight. He said he won't be home until like two am. I'm guessing its more like some type of secret magical society meeting but hey, he's a good kid. You can just spend the night. "

"Jess. If I get caught in your dorm you'll get in big trouble. "

"You aren't gonna get caught. Stop being conservative Beca. You're way too sarcastic for that. "

Laughing we ran the rest of the way to his room. He unlocked the door and I hurried in, acting all sneaky. Jesse sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit with him. I laid down and rested my head on his chest. Sighing, I looked up at him. "So, Jesse... what is all of this?" He was on his laptop looking for a movie.

"Well this is my laptop. And I'm looking for a mov-"

"That's not what I meant, nerd. And you know it." Teasingly, I slapped his chest.

He faked a cry and looked at me, "Well... I hope it's something. Because I've spent a lot of time cracking you open like a book. And I don't think anyone else will ever be as invested as me."

I looked at him in mock disgust, "You make me sound like I'm a handful. "

"You are babe, you are!" We both laughed as he turned on Jaws. "Now this one may scare you a bit. Don't be afraid to cuddle."

"Do I look like I cuddle?" I shot him a glare and he winced.

"Ouch. Not even with the best boyfriend you've ever had!?"

"No. " I smiled through my pretend angry face and he pinched my sides, making me squeal like a little girl.

"Ahhhhhh! I figured out how to get Beca to let her guard down!" He continued to tickle me.

"Stop!" I squeaked out in between laughter "Do not make me use the rape whistle!"

Laughing, he pulled his hands away. "The BU rape whistle. Oh no, please don't subject me to that level Bec."

I snuggled up to him as he started the movie over again. He pulled a bag of popcorn out from his dresser and opened it, and handed some to me. We were munching away, and I was honestly enjoying the movie when all of a sudden Jesse stopped it.

"What's the matter?" I moved away from him so I could look at him.

"Do you wanna come on vacation with me? After school ends. You can meet my family and I don't know, it'll be fun." He looked at me seriously.

I looked at him, "Yeah."

He looked surprised, "You'll come?"

"It'll be fun. Plus, well get to spend some time with each other over the summer. Wanna come to my moms with me?"

"Meeting Beca's infamous mom. Of course I want to! Our family vacation is in July. When we gonna go see your mom?"

"The week after school gets out. For two weeks." I smiled.

He kissed me, "It's a date!"

* * *

Two weeks later:

"Aubrey! Chloe! Aca-nt believe its all over!" Fat Amy cried.

Aubree smiled, "We broke all barriers this year! We are the first ever group of Barden Bella's to be ICCA winners. That is amazing. You girls should be amazing next year too. Chloe and I will be back to watch!"

"She's right. You girls are awesome. I will miss you all so much!" Chloe said tears in her eyes.

Aubrey stuck her hand in. "One last time. Hands in aca-bitches!"

As me, Aubrey, Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Amy, Stacie, Lilly, Jessica and Ashley crowded around, Aubree counted "One, two..."

A chorus of "Ahhhhhh's" followed.

With a warm feeling in my heart, I gave each girl a hug. "I'll see some of you guys next year. Aubrey, Chloe. Stay in touch!" With that, we all went our separate ways.

"Hey there aca-girl!" I heard someone call behind me.

"You're such a nerd!" Laughing, Jesse grabbed my hips and kissed me. "You ready to meet Beca's momma?"

He shuddered, "A little nervous actually."

"She's harmless. Her boyfriend Chris, as much as I hate to admit, is pretty nice too. Now lets go! We've got a plane to catch weirdo."


	2. A Vacation to Remember

"Beca!" My mom waved as I stepped of the plane.

I ran up to her engulfing her in a hug, "Hey mom! So good to see you. You will not believe the year I've had!"

Jesse stood behind me, quiet but smiling. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Mom, Chris this is Jesse, my... Boyfriend." It was the first time I had ever told anyone he was my boyfriend and I was his girlfriend. We both knew it, but to say it out loud made it feel real. All at once it felt funny and happy.

"Hi Jesse! It's wonderful to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you this year!"

He smirked at me, "Pleasure to meet you too Ms..." He struggled on what to call her, knowing my parents were divorced.

"Call me Lynn! And this is Chris. No Mr or Mrs or Ms. I'm Lynn. I can't wait to hear all about the year you kids had. I heard that a capella stuff was really cool! Next year I wanna go see those finals."

Jesse began to loosen up at the mention of a comfortable topic. We spent much of the ride to my moms reliving our year. When we finally arrived at the house, mom and Chris helped with our bags.

"Jesse, you can stay in the guest bedroom. Right across from Beca's. Becs you can, obviously, stay in your room doll. "

"Thanks mom. We'll go get settled and then we can go out for dinner. I wanna show Jesse around town tomorrow. " I smiled at Jesse and then looked at my mom.

"Sounds wonderful!" Chris said as he and my mom walked to the living room.

Jesse and I walked upstairs and he followed me to my room. "Ah..." He looked around, "and here I get a glimpse of the precollege Beca! Look at all these posters." He chuckled.

"Hey. Don't you laugh at me. You are way more a weirdo than I am!" I walked over to him and kissed him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him. As we pulled apart, I grabbed his hand an walked him across the hall. "And here is your room."

I put air quotes around room and he raised his eyebrows, "And what does that mean?"

"It means... Since I know you need your cuddling fulfilled, you can come to my room after my mom and Chris are knocked. They sleep like rocks "

"Getting in trouble with your mom the first time I meet her. That sounds positive!" He laughed.

I looked at him seriously, "Fine you don't have too." And walked out, pretending to be mad.

"Beca! I was joking!" He followed me.

"Got you loser!" I kissed him lightly. "Get ready for dinner!"

* * *

"Dinner was great! Thank you so much Lynn!" Jesse interacted with my mom so well. I actually thought it was adorable. And I didn't think much was adorable.

"Oh no problem! You are a sweetheart. He's a keeper Becs! Chris and I are gonna go to bed. Don't be up too late kiddo's!" She smiled and they walked away towards her bedroom.

"Jess?" I looked at him.

"Yeah Becs?" He reached for my hand.

I sighed, "Are you having fun?"

He squeezed my hand, "Of course. Whenever I'm with you I'm having fun. Being with you is my fun." He kissed my cheek.

Blushing, "Hey! Let's go swimming! I totally forgot I had a pool."

"That sounds awesome babe. Go get changed." He pushed me up the stairs and followed me.

"Meet you in a minute in the hallway." I smiled.

I shut the door to my room. I grabbed my bags and pulled my blue striped bathing suit from the front pocket. I stripped off my clothes and placed the bathing suit on. Looking in the mirror, I smiled. I had a boyfriend. A real boyfriend. And I was about to go meet him in the hallway to go swimming. At my mom's house, because he had met my mom. And in a few weeks, I would meet his family. I pulled my hair in a messy ponytail and walked into the hallway.

Jesse was already standing there. He wore a pair of navy blue swim trunks and no shirt. Sucking in a sharp breath, I smiled. I was not the type to get mushy, yet something about Jesse made my heart flutter.

"Wow." Jesse looked at my, almost shocked.

I bit my lip, "What?"

"Nothing. You are... beautiful." He breathed out the last word.

Blushing, I reached for his hand, "Come on nerd. Let's swim!"

The pool was gorgeous. It had always been my retreat during my summers in high school. Jesse picked me up. "You ready?" He yelled running towards the pool. I squealed as he jumped and we plunged into the cool water. He let me go and we both swam to the surface. I laughed loudly.

"Asshole! I didn't even answer." I splashed him.

He tackled me and I sputtered water. "Don't you splash me Beca! I'm vicious at water revenge."

I smiled at him and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my butt and pulled me close. I placed my lips along his kawline, kissing lightly as I made my way to his mouth. Finally, I passionately kissed his lips. Jesse bit my bottom lip, begging for entry. Opening my mouth, I felt his tongue collide with mine. I ran my hands down his chest and through his hair. I reached around for the string on the back of my bathing suit and tugged on it. Jesse pulled his lips from mine.

"It's okay. But boobs is as far as I'm going tonight." I crashed my lips onto his and he moved his hands to grab my boobs.

We made out for another hour before we finally broke apart. "I'm tired." I whispered.

Jesse smiled, "Me too babe."

"Let's go to sleep." I tied my top back on and hopped out of the pool. We dried off and climbed up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Jesse looked at me, "Let me just shower quick and change. Then I'll meet you in there."

* * *

I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt. I showered and towel dried my hair. I went out to the room and sat on my bed. There was a soft knock on the door and a moment later Jesse walked in. Boxers and a t-shirt was all he wore.

"You are so sexy." I smiled at him, "For a nerd."

He winked at me and sat next to me. "Thanks. You really ready for bed?"

"I know that this is gonna sound so weird from me... but did you bring any movies?"

Jesse laughed. "Of course. Breakfast club or E.T?"

I smiled up at him, "E.T please."

He ran to his room and popped the movied into my DVD player. Which, of course, he cracked jokes about me even owning one. He laid down with me and I nestled myself in his arms.

"Goodnight Jess." I kissed him lightly.

He kissed me back and pulled away, "Night Becs."

* * *

"Beca?" Jesse shook my lightly. I opened one eye and glared at him.

Sighing, "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock. Your mom and Chris and I have been up for an hour. Your mom told me to come get you up. Breakfast time."

Yawning, I stretched and pulled myself out of bed. Jesse was showered and dressed. I, on the other hand, was a mess. "Gosh. I have gotta make myself look better than this."

"You're gorgeous. Let's just go babe. It's breakfast. You can shower after."

* * *

Three hours later, Jesse and I walked into town. I lived in one of those small towns that still somehow had survived. With tons of shops and gorgeous restaurants and parks. Jesse was amazed.

"This is cute. How did a product like you come out of this?" He pulled me to his waist as he laughed.

I scoffed, "Funny Mr. Swanson. Let's go into here! My old English teacher owns it. The one and only teacher I ever liked."

Walking into the store, Jesse grabbed my hand.

"Beca!" I heard someone say and turned. There stood my high school boyfriend, Eric.

I groaned quietly and feigned a smile, "Eric!" He came up and me and hugged me, forcing my to release Jesse's grip on my hand.

"Gosh you are pretty as ever! Still gorgeous. College looks good on you." Jesse cleared his throat threateningly this time.

"You look wonderful as well. Eric, this is my boyfriend. Jesse, this is Eric. We went to the same high school." I smiled as best I could at this awkward situation.

"Nice to meet you, Eric." Jesse did not hide his sarcasm much.

Eric looked surprised, "Boyfriend? Who would've thought Becca could've moved on from me?"

I mentally slapped Eric in that moment. If I remembered correctly, and I did, I had broken up with him after two months because he was an immature little dick. "We dated two months Eric. Jesse and I met this year. It's going great too. We're both in a capella groups. He met my mom and dad. I'm going on vacation with his family."

"Yes, that's right. She's all mine now. Her and I have the same aspirations. We're a power couple." Jessed grabbed me around the waist.

Eric looked annoyed, "Well, nice seeing you Beci. And Jesse, nice meeting you... sort of." He walked away.

"Ugh. He's such a fucking asshole. I swear, I dated him for two months. Not even dated. He puppy dogged around me and my pool for two months the summer before senior year."

"Beca. t's okay. You're all mine now. Don't worry about that dickhead. Come on, that woman over there is waving, I'm guessing it's Mrs. Carson!"


	3. The Fab Five

"Oh it's been wonderful having you two here! I hate too see you go!" My mom gave each of us a hug. "Have fun in the Turks and Caicos and be safe! Come visit over Christmas! Love you both!"

I hugged Chris and smiled, "I'll miss you mom! I'll send letters and post cards and I'll call as soon as I can. We're off to campus for a week, then Jesse's parents house. Then Turks and Caicos for three weeks! Ah! I'm xcited. Then it's already August. And BU will be beckoning for us!"

"Ugh! I hate saying goodbye to my baby. But have fun. I love you beca!" She squeezed me one last time and we boarded the plane.

As we sat down, Jesse grabbed my hand, "I had a lot of fun. Your mom is awesome."

I smiled, "You think so? I can't wait to meet your family. They're gonna be awesome."

* * *

"Mom and dad... this is Beca Mitchell, my girlfriend." Jesse smiled at me and I shook his mom and dad's hands.

"Hi Beca! I'm Rose and this is Daniel. Call him Dan. Jesse has told us so much about you! He is head over heels."

I giggled, "It's so nice to finally meet you! Jesse is always saying what an awesome family he has."

Dan laughed, "We are pretty freaking awesome. Let's gget your bags to Jesse's room. I hope its not an inconvenience, but we figured you could just sleep in the same bed tonight. With Jesse's five younger siblings around, I'm sure it'll be fine."

I knew Jesse had a big family, and meeting them was very overwhelming. Growing up as an only child, I had never really known how to interact with little kids. Nonetheless, I was so happy to be meeting all of them. Jesse looked just like his mom, and that was so exciting for me to see. His dad was super funny. Walking through the house, I loved seeing all the baby pictures of him.

"Jesse!" A young girl yelled from the top of the stairs. She looked to be about seven. Jesse had two younger brothers and a three younger sisters. Jesse was turning nineteen, and he was the oldest. Then he had a younger sister, Ashley, who was sixteen. Then a brother, Kyle, who was twelve. Then a set of twins, boy and girl, Nicholas and Megan, who were seven. And finally a four year old sister, Olivia. I was damn proud of myself for remembering.

"Meggy!" He smiled as she ran to him.

"Jess! I've missed you! Ash! Livvy! Jesse's home!"

I saw two more little girls come to the top of the stairs. "Hey guys!" Jesse smiled, "I have someone you need to meet. Kyle? Nick?" He called.

His two brothers came to the stairs as well, "Jesse!" They yelled, obviously excited their brother was finally home.

"Guys, come here." He motioned to me and pulled me close to him. "This is Beca. My girlfriend!"

Ashley, I assumed, shrieked, "You're Beca! Oh my god! He has told my mom and dad all about you! This is awesome. I'm Ashley. Jesse's favorite sibling. Are you nineteen now too? You're coming with us to T&C? Oh this is awesome!"

I smiled lightly and looked at Jesse, who laughed, "Don't overwhelm her. She's an only child and she's getting used to this whole thing. She's awesome though, right Becs."

"Oh yeah totally. And I sing, just like your brother. We're awesome." I winked at him.

Jessed laughed, "Now let us go to our room and get settled. We'll be down in ten for dinner."

"So Beca, are you into a capella too?" Rose asked me.

I smiled, "Yeah. Actually, Jesse and I are in rival groups. He's totally a nerd though. I'm in the cool group. The Barden Bella's. We're all girls. The Treble Makers, they're all boys!"

"Girls are sooooo much cooler than boys!" His little sister, Megan said matter of factly.

"Yeah. Girls rule and boys drool!" Olivia mimicked her sister.

Rose and Dan laughed. "You are awesome Beca! Jesse has never brought home anyone. You must be special."

I looked at Jesse, who looked slightly embarrassed and it was really cute.

"So you like me a lot, don't cha?" I poked his side as we lay in his bed. It was already midnight and we had to be up at three for the airport.

He turned to me, and seriously said, "Of course I do. Do you think I've ever spent a whole year trying to win someone over before? Someone who didn't even like movies?" He smiled at the end of his questions.

"Well, I like you a lot too." I kissed him gently and pulled away, "Now let's get some sleep. We have to be up in three hours!"

* * *

"Hey Beca!" Jesse called and I removed my sunglasses from my head. We had already been on vacation for two weeks. It had been the best time of my life. Jesse's family was awesome and his sisters and I had gotten so close. Jesse was great with his whole family and everyone was perfect.

"Hey babe! How was fishing?"

"Awesome! You look sexy." He said as he got closer and I was the only one within ear shot.

"Ew. Jess. I'm right here!" Ashley said as she walked by.

He laughed and picked me up off my chair, gently sitting down and then plopping me on his lap. He had been doing this all week, and each time, I could feel the boner through his swim trunks. I looked at him, "I can feel that, you know?"

He smirked and laughed, "I figured."

"You don't care?" I giggled.

He shrugged, "Eventually it'll happen babe."


	4. Aca-Choo!

I stepped out of the taxi and looked around at the bustling Barden campus. Jesse slammed the door and I turned to look at him. "Freshman." I laughed. "Look how confused they are!"

Jesse raised an eyebrow at me. "Gosh. For a sophomore who such remembers the struggles of being a freshman you sure do not have a lot of sympathy!"

"I do have sympathy." I looked at him seriously. He laughed and grabbed some bags out of the trunk. "Let's get you to your dorm. And then me to mine."

"Sounds wonderful." I picked up my laptop and began to maneuver through the crowd. I saw the door to my dorm was crowded with people and angrily pushed my way through. I reached the door to my dorm, 319, and pushed it open.

"BECA!" Amy ran towards me. "God I have missed your skinny ass all summer! What the hell have you been up to bitch?!" Jesse followed me in and laughed. "Obviously you've been up to him!"

I laughed, "No, actually, I haven't. Well, I have. But probably not in the way you intend. Amy! I've missed you. What's your sexy fat ass been up too?"

"Well... I was in Tasmania for the summer. Mum's really gotten passed the Fat Mum stage, I had to help her lose some weight. Of course, horizontal running really didn't help much. Other than that I laid in the sun and drank cocktails all night long until some boy picked me up and we walked off into the Tasmanian moonlight." She pretended to faint onto her bed.

Jesse glanced at me, "Okay! And that is my cue to get to my dorm and do some manly stuff."

"Ha! Like what!? Play Star Wars and drink juice pouches?" Amy giggled at my joke.

Jesse opened his mouth, pretending to be shocked, "You had best watch it Ms. Mitchell. Or I shall tell your parents!"

We all laughed and I kissed his cheek. "Go see Benji! I know you secretly missed him too. I'll see you at the activities fair."

"Later Bella's!" He winked at me and left.

Amy stood up from the bed, "So we are in charge of the legendary Barden Bella's bitch! We are gonna win this year. With two new members and no more tight ass reigns, it'll be fantastic!"

I smiled, "Where are the other girls?"

"Stacie and Cynthia Rose are in 320. Lilly and Denise are in room 318. Jessica and Ashley in 321. Hopefully the two newest Bella's won't be too far away." Amy nodded matter-of-factly.

"Now let's get unpacked and head down to the activities fair!" I said, actually excited.

* * *

"Hi! Oh my gosh! You're the Barden Bella's. I saw your performance last year it was amazing!"

"Actually, it was aca-awesome." Stacie dryly correct her.

The girl laughed, "Oh! A capella puns! I so badly want to join."

"Well, how's your singing?" I questioned, "Actually, just come to auditions. It's always worth a shot."

"You're Beca Mitchell! Oh my God! You're gonna be a legend some day. You're work with the Bella's last year was aca-incredible!" The girl squealed.

"Doesn't work quite like that." Cynthia Rose scoffed.

I looked around at the girls. How had I become the nice one? They had apparently all taken an extra course over the summer: Acting Like Beca Mitchell 101. If we kept this up, how would we get any new members. I handed the girl a flyer. "We'll see you at auditions... wait, what's your name?"

"Hilary! I have a friend, Ariana, who wants to audition too. She's just not getting here until tomorrow." Hilary squealed again. Damn, if she squealed one more fucking time.

I tried to smile, "Auditions are Friday. Prepare two verses, and a chorus, of Bruno Mars' Just The Way You Are."

She smiled, "Thank you!" And finally walked off.

"What the hell was that?" I looked around at all my friends.

"She was aca-annoying!" Jessica looked at me bluntly.

"So! We all have roles. And I'm the sarcastic snarky one. You all need to be nice. Or else we'll never get members!" I giggled to myself, "But sriously! Play a little nicer."

* * *

Jesse sat across from me at the booth in a nearby Applebee's off campus. "Find anyone good today?" He asked, eating a chip.

"Eh... could have been better. We found some squealy girl. Hopefully she can sing."

"You guys have two members to replace. We have two members to replace. Damn, Becs, we live parallel lives. Except your the female and I'm the male version."

I laughed, "Now if that isn't the nerdiest thing I've ever heard."

"It's the truth. Remember when I said, I'm an aca-boy and your an aca-girl and we're going to have aca-children. I was right."

"Maybe I don't want kids." I looked down and smiled. Of course I wanted kids, and I knew Jesse wanted a big family like his own. I just loved to tease him, it was what made our relationship so awesome.

"Shut it Mitchell. I'll force you!"

"Oh god! Where's my BU rape whistle!?" I pretended to look through my bag. He gently nudged my foot under the table.

"I stole it bitch!" We both laughed and I sighed.

"This year is so great so far. Thanks for making it that way."

"Is my sarcastic Beca being sweet for a moment?" Jesse gasped.

I stared at him, "Don't get too used to it."

"You know. You are so tough. I love it. You aren't afraid to speak your mind and go around people. You always say what you mean and mean what you say. It's awesome. Honestly, there's not a better girl out there for me. Beca, you really make me happy." He smiled at me.

I blushed, "Thanks Jess. I am so lucky you put up with all my BS. And even though you are corny as hell, I would not wish it any other way!"

* * *

"Okay nerds! Let's go with it!" I yelled as the auditions began.

Hilary was first.

"1, 2, 3, 4..." She counted, "Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now..."

After three painful hours of over fifty auditions we had it down to eight people. Each group needed two. The BU Harmonics needed a boy and girl, as did the High Notes. The Treble Makers needed two boys, and the Bella's needed two girls. There were four boys and four girls left. Because of our previous title, we got to pick first, and then the Treble's. Followed by the Harmonics and the Notes.

The four girls that stood before us were all different. First, there was Hilary. "The Squealer". She was thin with long brown hair, that had gentle blonde highlights throughout. She sang okay, and she could hit pretty low notes. Also, her attitude was great, and she really was into being a Bella. Then, there was her friend Ariana. She was a little chunky, much to Amy's delight. Her hair was Chloe red, and she dressed like a prep. Her voice was awesome. She hit every note perfect. Following Ariana was Nicole. She was tall and lanky, and honestly, I thought she sucked. But, I was overpowered by everyone else. Finally, Melanie. She seemed like an Aubrey, or at least an early Aubrey. She sang well, but she was just generic.

"I like Hilary and Ariana. Ariana's great and Hilary is awesome to work with!" I smiled.

"Ugh, the squealer." Amy said, her Australian drone thick. "She is okay though. I definitely agree with Beca about Ariana."

The girls and I discussed it for a few moments. And as we settled it, we let the other groups know of our choices. With that, we went off to find our two picks and welcome them into the group. Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Denise went off to find one. While me, Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley went to find the other.

"Ariana and Hilary, welcome to the Barden Bellas!" We removed there blindfolds and instantly came the God-awful sqeual.

Amy scoffed, "ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING SQUEAL. Gosh, if you wanna get kicked out, keep doing that!"

She covered her mouth, then smiled, "Sorry! I'm just so excited. This is awesome."

I handed them each a scarf. "We still wear these. Just not necessarily around our necks. Anywhere we want. In our pockets, necks, wrist, ankle. Whatever."

They nodded and looked around, "This is awesome!" Ariana smiled, "Thank you guys!"

We all nodded in agreement. "So rehearsals are everyday, six at night until eight. Don't be late and don't try to leave early. You MUST be dedicated. Hook up with whoever you want. No more dumb Treble rules, right Beca" Cynthia Rose looked at me.

I nodded, "Right. My boyfriend's a Treble, and honestly, he's great. You guys do have to be dedicated though. Our plan is to plow right through to the ICCA's. So let's be awesome. Now, let's go to aca-initiation!"

* * *

"Be-caw!" Jesse waved at me. I could tell he had had a few, I mean, I was only Be-caw if he was drinking.

I walked towards him, "Someone's happy." I kissed him and he squeezed my butt. "Hey, hey! Hands to yourself!" I playfully pushed him.

"Can I get you a drink?" I nodded and he walked off.

Hilary came up beside me, "That's your boyfriend? Jesse Swanson?"

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"Well, you two are an aca-powerhouse couple! That's awesome. Beca, thatnks for this amazing opportunity!"

"No problem sweetie! Now go, mingle, get drunk. Tonights our free night."

* * *

I plopped down on the bed and heard a soft knock.

"Just come in. If you wanna kill me, fine. I just can't get up." The door opened and Jesse stepped in. "Thank God. It's just my nerdy boyfriend. Not some super strong scary murderer."

"Beca. You look terrible. You went to rehearsals like that?" Jesse looked at me.

I groaned, "Thanks! No oh hi beautiful or gorgeous what's the matter."

He smiled lightly, "I'm sorry beautiful. My baby, what is wrong with that absolutely stunningly gorgeous face of yours?"

"I'm sick!" I cried.

Jesse laughed, "I see that baby. You need some soup, cold medicine, and a nap. I'll take care of the soup and medicine. Put some confy clothes on."

"Jess?" I looked at him.

"Yeah Becs?"

"Will you stay here tonight? I understand if you say no because you don't wanna get sick but-"

"Of course I will."

He returned an hour later with two hot bowls of soup and some coffee. He laid on my bed and placed me in his arms. "Ugh, this sucks!" Blowing on the soup, I turned to face Jesse.

"Eh. Maybe not. We can spend some time together and just watch movies. I cancelled rehearsal for the Treble's."

"You didn't have to do that for me!" I half-yelled.

"Becs. I did it because I really wanted to. We've been together for seven months. I think it's okay for me to want to take care of you."

"You know today is technically our anniversary?" I smiled at him, my clogged nose made me sound three.

"May 8th to December 8th. It's awesome. Seven months with the best girl in the world."

I smiled and touched his cheek, "You wanna come to my mom's for New Years?"

"Only if you'll come to my house for Christmas. My mom's been begging me to ask you."

"Yes! Oh my God! Yeah! That'll be awesome. Plus, I sorta got all your siblings a gift. And your parents!" I smirked.

He smiled down at me, "I got your mom, dad, Chris, and Shiela all something too."

"Dad and Shiela are having dinner next week. I'm actually excited. Shiela's kinda... grown on me, and so has Chris. Shiela's having a baby! I'm really excited to have a sibling. Will you come with me to their house? I know my dad loves you!"

"Of course I will babe." He kissed my nose, "Now get some rest before this cold kills you!"

"Ahh!" I giggled and rolled into his arms and was snoring before I knew it.

* * *

"This is the love I get!" Jesse said through a clogged nose.

"Oh, you poor baby. I'm sorry!" I giggled.

"Reaaaaaal sorry!" He sneezed. I shrunk away from him, "And now my girlfriend doesn't even want to be near me!"

I kissed his cheek, "No, I do, I do. So, weirdo, what day are we leaving for Christmas with the Swanson's?"

"December twenty-third. So two days from now. I had best be feeling better."

I touched his cheek this time, "You will, kid. It's just the reward for being such an aca-awesome boyfriend!"

He grunted, "Shut it Beca."


	5. Merry Christmas

"Beca!" Megan opened the door.

Jesse, who was still fighting off the end of his nasty cold looked at his little sister, "Ahem!?"

"Jesse!" She cheered again.

"Hey Meggy! What's up girl?" I high-fived her.

She smiled, "Nothing. Ashley's being mean. Momma says its her "period". Apparently she has a punctuation problem."

I laughed and ruffled her hair. Jesse and I walked in and up to his room with our bags. I loved that his parents let us stay in his room together. They didn't really have much to worry about. After more than eight months together, we had never had sex. We hadn't even said I love you yet. However, I felt like this made our relationship stronger. Jesse and I didn't rely on sex to strengthen our bond and it made our emotional relationship even greater.

Jesse's mom came into the room. "Beca!"

"Rose! How are you? Thank you for inviting me to spend Christmas with your family." I hugged her tightly and she patted my back.

"OF course sweetheart! You are a doll. We were so excited you said yes! Lots of presents here for you, and you get to experience all the Swanson family traditions."

I smiled at her again, "I'm so excited! Jesse's been telling me all about how great it is to be here around the holidays!"

Honestly, I was beyond excited to be here. Since I was eight and my parents got divorced, Christmas had always been kind of... different for us. My mom and dad always made sure I got plenty of presents and Sheila and Chris had always gotten some, but being split between two houses sucked. This year though, I got to stay in one place, and wake up on the side of someone that I really cared about.

"You guys get settled! Megan, Ashley, Olivia, and I have been making pies all day! Beca, come help. Jesse, the boys are going to the Country Club for awhile for the annual party. Go with them! You haven't been in two years. It'll be fun, Plus, Becca will get some girl time!"

Jesse shooed his mom away, "Let us talk, ma! We'll be down in a minute!"

Jesse's mom laughed and left. Jesse shut his door and walked up to me, kissing me. "What was that for?" I asked as he pulled away.

"Nothing. You're just awesome." He smiled.

"Aca-awesome." I joked. He groaned and I giggled. Grabbing my suitcase, I placed it on the bed and began to take some stuff out. "You're mom is so nice to me."

"She likes you a lot, Becs. I know that's unusual for you, but really, she does."

"Are you saying I'm unlikeable?"

"No, I'm saying you have a hard time having people care about you."

"I've gotten better with that. I'm coming around. I just like to put up this hard as stone act. That way my aca-bitches don't think I'm a sobby mess."

Jesse laughed, "Oh my gosh. Why are you so tough?"

"I like to be. Tough as nails!" I made a tough face and prtended to growl, causing us both to laugh. "Jess, go to the country club withy our dad and brothers. I wanna go help your mom! It'll be fun."

"Are you sure? We just got here, I don't wanna leave you."

"No, go. You'll have a blast. Plus, you only get to see your family for a week at a time in college, you must miss them."

Jesse smiled, "Okay! Only if you don't mind. I won't be gone long, I'll take our rental car so that I can come back when I want too. I mean, I'm only nineteen. It's not like a college party, I can't drink."

I laughed, "Oh, so I don't have to worry about being 'Be-caw' later on?"

"No, not at all."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jesse had left and I was standing in the kitchen, in the midst of flour and apples and strawberry rhubarb. "Beca! Come here, we're making Christmas cookies too! Make one for you and Jesse. It's our tradition that we all get one special one and then a bunch of generic ones for everyone else."

Ashley handed me a slab of sugar cookie dough that I rolled out.

"Make a heart!" Livvy smiled. "And when it cooks, you can write you and Jesse's names on it and it'll be so cute!"

I smiled and cut out a heart, and that's when I got an idea. "Oh, Rose! Come here!"

* * *

"Now please don't be nervous tonight. You're gonna meet a lot of new people! But they're all nice, I swear." Jesse smiled.

I sighed, "You weirdo. I'll be fine!"

Jesse and I didn't look like we should be a couple. I was wearing my usual 'messy' hair style, a pair of ripped jeans, and an oversized sweater. I had all my earrings in and my dark makeup done. Jesse wore a button up shirt and a pair of khakis with his favorite pair of sneakers. We were polar opposites in looks, but our interest, that's where we connected. I knew his family would probably judge me, yet I would not change the way I looked for anyone.

I heard the doorbell ring and looked at Jesse, "Let's go downstairs!"

Thirty minutes later I was in the midst of thirty people I barely knew. His mom had two brothers and a sister, his dad had two sisters and a brother. Uncle Mike (Mom's Brother) and Auntie Lee had two kids, Robby and Jace. Uncle Tom (Mom's Brother) and Auntie Joyce had three kids, Melanie, Laura, and Grant. Auntie Anna (Mom's Sister) and Uncle Ken had four kids, twins, Matthew and Jonathan and two girls Kelly and Paisley. Then his dad's brother, Martin had two kids, Marie and Tim, with no wife. His sister Kathy, and husband Mark, had Joanna and Elise. And finally, his dad's sister Nicole and her husband Greg had four kids Liliana, Tyler, Juliette, and Emilia. Plus, there was Grandma Wendy and Grandpa Frank and Nana Gina and Papa Joe. I was getting the hang of having a shitload of names to remember.

Jesse held me close and I felt comfortable. All the kids were playing and the adults were chatting, I was happy. He leaned into my ear, "Becs, how you doing?"

"I'm good. This is great. Your family is awesome." I smiled and placed my nose next to his. He reached his lips out to kiss me lightly.

"So Beca!" His Auntie Anna said my name and I looked over. "How long have you and Jess been together?"

"Eight months!" Jesse said proudly.

His Uncle Martin laughed, "Eight months with this kid, you must be ready to die!"

His whole family laughed and Jesse pretended to be hurt, "Hey! Beca and I have a lot more in common than we don't. She's just like me!"

"That's right!" Rose said, "They both sing in a capella groups!"

"What's a capella?" His cousin Laura asked.

I smiled, "It's basically singing without music. Like, we make the nosies the instruments makes using only our mouths."

"Woah! That's so cool! Do it!" Robby chanted.

Jesse laughed, "Beca and I can't do a whole a capella number by ourselves. You need a million people."

"More like ten." I laughed, "But I don't know Jess, you sang a pretty great a capella since you been gone last year for your audition!"

Jesse cringed at the memory, "Jeez, that was high!"

His whole family laughed. I felt so comfortable being here, it was awesome. Around eleven, everyone left, but not to worry, they would be back tomorrow. I was helping clean up and Jesse came up behind me.

"Did you have fun babe?"

I smiled and kissed him, "A lot of fun! You're family is aca-awesome!"

"We are. I know. Loads of fun! Love to drink too!"

I laughed. Jesse and I had not drank, playing the roles of good nineteen year olds. "They really are great." I looked at my phone. It was eleven forty-five. Fifteen minutes until it was officially Christmas. "Hey, I'm tired. Come upstairs with me?"

"Sure. Go get ready. I'll be up as soon as I say goodnight."

"Okay. Say goodnight for me."

I hurried upstairs and burst into Jesse's room. I had the best present ever for him, or at least I hoped it was. I put one half of the cookie on his pillow (on a plate of course). I kept the other half near me. I dressed up and grabbed his real present too.

It was eleven fifty-eight and I heard Jesse coming up the stairs. I sat up on his bed and he walked in. I wasn't really one to be mushy like this, so it was weird.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

I smiled, "Come here!"

He sat on the bed and looked at the cookie. It was half of a heart, and I could tell he was pondering it. "What is this?"

"Jesse. We have been together for seven months. And you and I are the most... unique couple I know. So, I have two things to give your for Christmas, and since it is officially Christmas day, here they are."

I handed him my half of the cookie and he put them together. "Beca, this is adorable."

"Jesse... I love you." I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"I love you too Beca." He kissed me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was like the first time we had kissed all over again. He didn't stop right away, and I enjoyed it just as much as he did. When he finally pulled away, I smiled at him.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. More than anyone else I have ever and will ever know. You are the perfect girl for me."

I smiled at him, "Oh! And I have this." I handed him the wrapped gift and he opened it. It was a watch, with a treble cleff imprinted in the face. On the back, it had Jesse & Beca 5/8/2012 A Treble Maker & A Barden Bella enscribed on the back.

"Beca. This is absolutely awesome!" He put it on. "I'm going to wear this everywhere. Thank you!" He kissed me and reached under the bed. "I got this for you."

I opened the box and almost cried when I saw what was inside. His gift, like mine, had to do with music. He had give me a necklace. One piece was a sheet of music, in it hidden tiny diamonds. Then, another small piece dangled that said 'Barden Bella's & Treble Maker's' also sprinkled with diamonds. And finally finally, it said Jesse & Beca.

"Jesse! This is gorgeous!" The necklace wasn't dainty, but it was beautiful, which was awesome. It was exactly my taste. It matched my personality and exemplified our relationship.

I kissed him. And then it turned into making out. He pulled away after a few minutes, "I should probably lock my door."

"That's a good idea."

He got up and locked the door and came back. I had pulled my shirt off and stripped my jeans. I laid there in nothing but my bra and underwear. "What're you doing?" He smirked at me.

I smiled, "It's been eight months Jess."

He took his shirt off and I sucked in a sharp breath. He climbed back onto the bed and I reached for him. His lips crashed onto mine in a fiery fury. I placed my hands on my chest as he reached around my back to unhook my bra. He pulled way for a minute, "We have to be quiet."

"I know."

Jesse ran kisses down my stomach as I pulled his khakis off. He was hard, I was wet. He played with each of my breast, and I let a quiet moan escape my mouth. Slowly, he came back to my mouth. I put my hands on the waistband of his boxers and I slid them down slowly, looking down at him. I smiled.

"Like what you see?" He jokingly whispered in my ear and I nodded.

He slid my panties off slowly and I smiled at him. "Please, make love to me," I whispered.

Slowly, he began, and I had to resist the urge to let out loud moans, and I could see he struggled to do the same. So, he leaned down and began to kiss me. As we made out and he thrust in and out, I felt myself letting go. As we both rode out our climaxes, a small moan escaped our mouths as we pulled our lips apart.

He pulled out and fell on the side of me. I looked at him, "Merry Christmas Jesse, I love you. "

"Merry Christmas Beca, I love you even more."


	6. Thin Ice

"Mom!" I smiled. It was December twenty-ninth, and Jesse and I were finally at her house for New Year's. We got to stay until the third, and then it was back to Campus for us.

"Beca! Jesse!" She smiled and waved. "Get over here for hugs!"

It had been almost six months since I had seen my mom and I had missed her.

"Hey Chris!" Jesse shook his hand and hugged my mom. "Merry Christmas!"

"Let's open presents! I'm so excited for that!" She smiled.

We went inside and talked and exchanged gifts. It ws so nice, I was so happy to see my mom and Chris, especially since Jesse was here. I got a new iPad from my mom and Chris, as did Jesse, and we each gave them something special. A gift card. And we blamed the struggling college life for contributing to that. And the expensive gifts we had gotten each other.

"Expensive gifts for each other. Ah, I see. We aren't as important." Chris joked, nudging my mom.

"What did you guys get each other!" My mom asked.

"Becs got me this watch. It's awesome. It has a treble cleff on the front and all sorts of stuff engraved in the back!" He handed it to my mom.

"Jesse got me this necklace." I took it off.

"Beca. That's beautiful! Nice job Jesse!" Chris slapped him lightly on the back and he beamed.

The week with mom and Chris was awesome. Jesse and I spent a lot of time together, and in the bedroom. Mom even agreed to letting him sleep in my room. I was on birth control and most of the time we used a condom, so, nothing would happen. The week went by so quickly. Everything I did with Jesse was fun. And honestly, this week was nice and relaxing before the stress of the a capella regionals that came up almost immediately after we got back.

New Years was awesome. Mom and Chris took us out to the nicest restaurant and gave us another gift, a week getaway over the summer to a beach house. I was super excited and felt bad about just getting them the Visa gift cards. But they knew we were struggling for money being in college.

"Beca?" Jesse came into my room. I had just gotten out of the shower.

I turned around, towel wrapped tightly around me, "Yes darling?"

"Wanna go ice skating?" He beamed at me. It was our last night here, "Then out for dinner of course. But my mom told me you've never been!"

"I don't have skates." I looked at him and made a funny face.

I noticed he had his hands behind his back, "Now you do!" He showed them to me.

"Why did you spend money on those you nerd?" I giggled.

"I didn't. They're your mom's old ones. She said that she never got around to using them. Let's go! Chris is letting me borrow his!"

"Fine, fine! I'll get ready. Give me a minutes."

"Dress warm! It's cold out."

"I know weirdo. It's snowing."

I got dressed and found an extra sweater. When I went downstairs, I couldn't find Jesse. My mom was in the living room.

"Beca?" She called.

"Yeah?" I walked to her.

"You've got yourself a good guy."

I laughed dryly, "You don't think I know that?"

"And still, tough as can be. Even he can't break you!" I shot her a blank stare. She laughed and told me Jesse was already outside.

I walked out the front door and saw a snowman. "What're you doing. Wow you really are a nerd!"

"A snowman? Come on, these are right behind movies in the line of things I love. Of course, you being at the top." I jokingly rolled my eyes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were at the ice-skating rink. It was filled with young kids and parents, a few young teenagers, and some random adults that were alone. Honestly, I was afraid to skate. I knew I would fall.

"Beca. You'll be fine." Jesse said as he finished lacing up his skates. He held his hand out to me, "Let's go!"

Nervously I got on the ice and Jesse held both my hands and dragged me, "Ah! Jesse! This is so scary!" I laughed.

In no time, I was holding just one of his hands and we were laughing and making jokes. When all of a sudden I saw that little prick Eric skating towards me. Before I knew it, he knocked me over.

"Beca!" he said. "Oh god! I'm sorry. That was all my fault." He held out a hand to help me up and Jesse pushed him out of the way. "Oh, well someone's rude."

"Chill out dude. I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh, your still with this kid? God. I didn't think Beca could make a relationship last that long. I mean she's always pushing people away. She's such an idiot, leaving me for you."

"Excuse me?" Jesse made sure I was alright and turned to him. "Did you just call my girlfriend an idiot."

"Well she is. God, you look gay for Christ's sake! This has to be a fucking joke." Eric looked at me, "Come on Beca. You could do so much better."

"Eric, stop. Jesse's my boyfriend. I love him."

"Love? OH! Love. You. That's a feeling you are entirely incapable of." The other people at the skating rink were all backing away. A couple parents took their young kids off the rink.

"Dude. This is a public place. Stop making people feel uncomfortable. Just leave Beca and I alone. We didn't do anything to you." Jesse stepped in front of me in a protective way.

"Fuck you! You're a fucking moron. And gay! Shut the fuck up!" Eric stepped towards him.

"DUDE! Back away from my boyfriend." I struggled to skate around Jesse.

"Beca! Be careful please." He held his arm out.

"No, Jesse, don't worry." I pushed Eric away.

"OH! Is that what you expect me to do. Back away! Fuck you both." He lunged towards Jesse and the next thing I know Jesse was on the ground and there was blood everywhere.

"Jesse!" I screamed.


	7. Back to BU

"I can't believe this!" I said walking from the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas, "This is all my fault."

"Beca! No it wasn't. That guy is just a jerk. I'm fine!"

"He broke your nose, you are not fine." I sighed. "I'm sorry." I kissed his swollen cheek as lightly as possible.

He laughed and then winced, "Ow. But really Becca. I'm fine. Or I will be. And none of this is your fault. He should heave never tripped you. He totally pulled that shit on purpose."

"Jesse, are you sure you don't wanna go to Urgent Care or something?" My mom asked.

"I'm fine Lynn, but thank you. I'm gonna take some pain relievers and hopefully fall asleep. It's late anyways, and we have a plane ride tomorrow."

"A broken nose on a plane with all that pressure!" I said.

"Becs, I will be fine!" Jesse gave me a warm smile.

"He's such a fucking asshole! I never liked him when he came around here. He puppy-dogged around you like he was your bitch." Chris said, shaking his head.

"He is an asshole. I hope I never see that dick again." I sat down next to Jesse, holding the bag of frozen peas against his face. "At least it stopped bleeding."

My mom came back into the room and handing Jesse a bottle of Tylenol. "Take some. Get some rest. I hope this nose heals before regionals."

Jesse laughed, "Either way, I'm still beating Beca."

* * *

"What the fuck happened to you!?" Benji laughed as he examined Jesse's black and blue face.

I smiled, "Ice skating accident."

"ICE SKATING?" Amy started to laugh, "What a pussy!"

"Thanks for making me sound like a wus Bec. No, I got into a fight with her ex-boyfriend. Or more like, he's an asshole and hit me after Beca told him to get away from us." Jesse said, sitting down on my bed.

"Yo. Who is this asshole? I'm aboutta fuck him up!" Cynthia Rose high-fived Gage, a member of the Trebles.

"He's some dumb high school kid who I dated for like two whole days. For some reason he hates me with anyone else but him."

"Sounds like a stalker!" Lilly smiled evily.

Jesse laughed, "I swear to God, he really is. I've met him twice, both times by coincidence, and he is a fucking dickhead."

"I say, we get him shipped up to Tasmania. Lots of dickheads over there..." Amy said matter-of-factly and we all looked at her, "Well... there are." She shrugged it off and walked to her closet.

"Can you sing all right still?" Nathan, another member of the trebles asked.

Jesse nodded, "It hurts a little, but I'm fine. Beca and I sang the whole ride over here, much to the taxi drivers dismay."

Everyone laughed. It was so good to be around my friends and boyfriend. I couldn't even remember the old me, the one who wanted nothing to do with college. I was totally into it now. The friends I had made and the awesome boyfriend I had gained were all worth it. Nothing about it could have been changed. I loved it, 'Just the way it waaaaas'.

"Beca?" Stacie looked at me, "Earth to Beca..."

"Oh... sorry. Daydreaming. What's up?" I asked.

"Let's see what Jesse got you!" Cynthia Rose said. "He showed us the watch!"

"Oh..." I took the necklace from around my neck and showed it to my friends.

"Look at you man... you are a fantastic boyfriend." Benji smiled at him.

Jesse chuckled, "Well of course I am. I have..."

"Juice pouches and Rocky." We both laughed at our insider and our friends looked at us like we had four heads. "Nothing, aha. Okay! Bella's... we need to get to rehearsal!"

* * *

"HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY BE THIS BAD AFTER ONE WEEK OFF?" I sounded so exasperated but I just could not help it!

Amy nodded, "One week till regionals and we need to sound better than this."

"God. You sound like us..." I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up, "Aubrey! Chloe!"

"Hey girlies!" Chloe waved. We all ran over, so excited to see them. Hilary and Ariana looked at each other. "These are the newbies?"

"Yes. Beca and I had the final say, but Cynthia, Lilly, and Stacie played a big role in picking them."

Aubrey nodded, "Now, you girls must be wondering who the hell we are."

We all laughed as they noded, "I'm Chloe! This is Aubrey. We were the seniors in the Bella's last year."

"Oh... hi. Nice to meet you!" Hilary smiled.

"Can we hear it?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie sighed, "We just sounded putrid."

Chloe shook her head, "Nonsense! I'm sure it sounded aca-awesome! Let's here it aca-bitches!"

We got into our starting places. "1, 2, 3, 4..." I counted.

Aubrey and Chloe watched enthusiastically as we sang what started out as As Long As You Love Me into Thriller and finally into We Will Rock You. They clapped as we ended. I did have to admit we sounded better than the first time, and that was a relief.

"I'm sure you guys are a little rusty after Christmas break, but honestly, and you know I'm honest... it sounded good!" Aubrey smiled.

"You really think so?" Lilly asked.

Chloe nodded in agreement, "Yes! All that needs work is some of the timing and extra lyrics from additional songs. Beca, fantastic job with the arrangment."

"Cynthia Rose helped me a lot. We really wanted to hit three totally different genres. We felt like we did a good job. Aubrey, Chloe, rehearsals just about over, come back to the dorms with us!"

Aubrey smiled, "Okay! That sounds like fun!"

* * *

With that, I ended rehearsal. It was awesome with Aubrey and Chloe here, just like old times. I was so excited that they had come to visit.

Stacie sat on my bed as we got to the dorm, "So what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well, we both took some time off from work after Christmas, since we knew you guys had regionals. We'll be here all week! We wanted to see you... and even the Trebles... perform." Chloe smiled at her.

Amy squealed and then caught herself, "Oh Jesus I sound like Hilary. You guys are staying until regionals! That is awesome! Hopefully this time I don't get shot."

Laughing, I heard the door open. Benji and Jesse came into the room, along with a few other Trebles.

"Trebles?! In the same room as us?" Aubrey joked.

Jesse scoffed at her, teasing, "Well when I've been dating a Bella for nearly nine months... I think it is acceptable."

"Nine months!" Chloe looked at me, "No way!"

I nodded, "I actually like the nerd."

"She loves him." Amy rolled her eyes. "They don't think I can hear them say goodbye at night. Beca acts all tough. She's a giant mushball."

I blushed, "Uhm... excuse me aca-bitch. I am tough. I just love my boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah. As long as I have my cheetos to love I don't care. And no sex while I'm awake." We all laughed.


	8. Regionals

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to take a moment to sincerely thank all of you who have favorited this story, or me in general, and those who have reviewed. Especially jessica . yip .792, you have left a review on almost ever chapter... and that is aca-awesome :) As for the lemon situation. Maybe... probably. I have written them in the past, but I have to find a place for one to fit in here. Right now, I wanna focus more on the a capella stuff. Since my story is coming up on regionals, semi-finals and maybe eventually a championship for one or both of the teams ;) I love writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying. Let me know if there is anything or anyone you would like to see more of. Thank you all so, so much! ~ Lindsey **

"Beca." Jesse shook my awake gently, "Wake up babe, it's regional day!"

I groaned and rolled over so I was facing him. He had no shirt on and he looked super handsome. Smiling, I leaned over to him and kissed him. "Good morning weirdo."

"You ready for today kid?" He asked.

I nodded, "Ready to kick some Treble butt!"

Benji walked into the room from showering, already dresed for the day, and he laughed when he heard my comment. "There will be none of that happening Beca."

"Oh yes there will! We've got a killer set of pipes Benj!"

"And so do we!" Jesse smiled.

I laughed, "And you look really intimidating with your black eyes." Jesse shook his head. "All right... I need to go back to my dorm and get ready. I'll see you tonight at Regionals."

I stood up and stretched. Across the room, my reflection in the mirror made me want to laugh. There I was, nineteen years old, and sleeping in my boyfriend's dorm. A year ago, I would have never even thought about look at Jesse. Now, we had been together for eight months and I was so happy. Here I was, my hair a mess, my makeup smudged, and my shirt way too big for me.

"Okay Becs. Good luck getting your ass whooped!" Jesse smacked my butt and I jumped.

"No way! Bye Jesse, bye Benji!"

* * *

"Beca. I told you it was not a good idea to sleep out the evening before regionals!" Amy yelled as I ran to the bus, "It always makes you late!"

Stacie poked her head out of the bus, "YOU SLEPT OUT? AT A TREBLE'S?!"

Cynthia Rose and Lilly's heads came on either side of hers, "No way!" They said in unison.

"Guys. Shut up! I'm fine." I laughed.

It was noon. The competition began at six, and there were fourteen a capella groups performing. Two got to advance, and the rest got a certificate of participation. All of us girls were so excited to be going, and I knew the Trebles were too. Aubrey and Chloe were coming for support, and they were on the bus. We were practicing and making last minute improvments. Everyone was beyond ready to kick some butt.

* * *

"Hey babe!" Jesse said as I saw him coming towards me through the crowd.

Aubrey laughed, "Hey Beca! No fraternizing with the competition right now. Especially not a Treble!"

I kissed him, "Nervous?"

"Eh. I'm more excited than anything. Second year in a row we'll beat your ass." He squeezed my side playfully.

Amy heard him, "No way. My sexy fat ass is beating your skinny white boy ass tonight. And Beca will punish you for losing."

We all laughed. I looked at Jesse, "Only two more and then it's us!"

"We're right after you guys. I wish I could watch from the audience. I mean, you are pretty sexy up there."

"I'm always sexy." I gave him a blank stare.

He chuckled, "Well of course."

"Bella's... we need you in the wings." A stagehand signalled for us to get ready.

"Good luck babe." Jesse kissed me.

"You too. Well not too much luck, though." I winked and walked away towards the stage. My nerves only got high when the Gorgeous GG's finished.I looked around at the girls.

"Let's kick some aca-ass!" Amy whispered.

We put our hands in... one... two... Walking onto stage I took place in the center.

"One... two... three... four..."

"I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals..." I began.

"I'm waking up I feel it in my bones enough to make my system blow..." Amy finished.

"You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitiation, I'll be sitting right here real patient..." Hilary began to add on and I heard the wonderful mix working together.

"I love the way!" Cynthia Rose picked into the third song and I was overjoyed as our choreography and our voices all flowed together and we made it awesome.

We finished and after the cheers we exited the stage. I mouthed "I love you' to Jesse and he winked at me. Aubrey and Chloe were waiting off stage when we got there, and I smiled. They looked so happy, I could tell that this must have been awesome. All the other girls were high-fiving and cheering, and then that's when the Treble's begin. I turned around to see Jesse start the beginning of Blurred Lines and watched as they flowed into Get Lucky. It was an awesome performance, but I didn't believe it was better than ours.

Jesse bounced off the stage, "Great job girls! I can honestly say... we deserve to win."

"Oh hell no!" Cynthia Rose yelled.

"Okay ladies and gentleman! The moment we've been waiting for, the aca-reveal!" The host yelled into his microphone. We all cheered.

"In third place... THE SACAPELLA'S!" A small cheer went out in the crowd, mostly from the Scapella's.

"Now the moment we've been waiting for!" Benji said.

"Second place... The Barden University Treble Makers! They will be advancing to the Semi-Finals! And finally... first place... THE BARDEN BELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA'S!"

"YESSSSSSSS!" We screamed as we ran onto the stage to grab the trophy. I blew a kiss to Jesse and he rolled his eyes and then mouthed 'congrats babe' to me. I smiled. I was so happy! Here we were one step closer to winning the ICCA's.

* * *

"I know, I know, we suck!" Jesse said as he got off the bus. We were at a local restaurant near campus to celebrate that both teams had advanced.

"You've got another chance to beat me." I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah!" He grabbed my waist and we walked in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hilary give us a dirty look. For the last few weeks, I had noticed her bad attitude. Everytime Jesse and I were together, she rolled her eyes, or made a nasty comment. I didn't know what the hell her issue was, but she should watch it. Honestly, she wasn't that wonderful a singer. At any moment, I could make the decision to kick her out. She was not that important to us. "What're you stewing about?" Jesse looked at me.

"Nothing." I said.

He snorted, "I know you better than that. That was Beca's 'I think someone is dumb as fuck' face."

"Hilary. Why has she been acting like such a bitch lately?" I looked over at her.

"A Bitch? She's been fine to me. Maybe she's healous of you."

I giggled, "She shouldn't be." Jesse pretended to be hurt, "I'm kidding nerd. You know I love you. She's just... weird."

"Maybe we'd be perfect for each other." He laughed.

"Stop that!" I slapped his arm, "As much as I hate to admit it, I do like you being mine."

"I know you do!"

"WE WON ACA-BITCHES!" Stacie yelled as we sat down.

"YESSS!" We all cheered.

"You know... you Bella's aren't good at comforting the losers!" Benji laughed.

Amy scoffed at him, "Of course not. Especially when our sexy asses are the WINNERS!"

We spent the night in good company. Everything was fun, even though the Bella's had one, there were no hard night long, we sang and laughed. We ate and drank (not alcohol of course, we were out). It was generally a great night. Being with my friends made me feel awesome, and when my boyfriend was there it was even greater. For me to be at this point in my life was so strange, but so incredible. A year ago, nobody could have ever convinced me that eventually this would be what gave me the most joy in life. Jesse looked at me as I thought about all this. He winked. I leaned onto his shoulder and sighed.

"You okay?"

"Absolutely perfect." I kissed him.


	9. Until the Day You Stop Wearing It

"UGHHHH! This is so difficult!"

Amy looked at me, "What is your twig ass whining about?"

"Jesse. I cannot decide what to get him and what to do for his birthday." I sunk onto my bed, "It's like... the first birthday we've been together for."

"When is it again?" Amy asked.

"February seventh. Only a week away!"

Amy smiled, "Why don't you get him a nice dinner?"

"Well I planned on that. But what should I get him!?"

Amy looked at me, "I don't know what the hell he likes. What's he into? Porn... sex... masturbation?"

Amy made me laugh. I grabbed my laptop and began to work on some new mixes, hoping to put the Jesse gift dilemma in the back of my mind for a few moments. I knew that no matter what, he would always love what I got him. But, I did want it to be something special, something that he would love.

"I got it!" I said out loud.

Amy looked over at me, "What?"

"Oh god! I hope this works!"

* * *

"Bella's... that was great! I'm really glad you got that song down. Choreography tomorrow. Good job tonight!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Beca... that mix is sick!" Cynthia Rose high fived me, "Like seriously, that's fucking amazing. I can't believe you thought of that!"

I smiled, "It's just what I do best."

I grabbed my water bottle and bag off the piano, and that's when I saw Hilary's phone light up. Ariana had been 'sick' tonight. She apparently was bed ridden and held down with the stomach flu. I couldn't be a bitch and tell her to get her ass down here, so I politely said feel better and came to rehearsal. The message on Hilary's phone flashed through the screen.

"I found out what room he's in. Operation ruin Beca's relationship officially begins."

* * *

"Jessssssse!" I began banging on his door. "JESSSSSSS!"

Benji opened the door, "He's out."

"What do you mean he's out? He won't answer his phone? Where did he go?" Benji rubbed his eyes, it looked like I had woken him up from a nap. "I'm sorry. I'm acting crazy. Did I wake you up?"

"It's okay. Aca-crazy girlfriend problems. He went to work on a set with Nate, they went to his dorm. 325." Benji said.

"Thanks Benj!" I took off in a half walk/ half sprint down the hallway. Jesse was in dorm 312. I passed 316 and I was annoyed at how long it was taking. I turned right down a hallway and saw 325 come into view. I knocked gently, not wanting to have another embarrassing display (at least Benji understood me, I mean, I spent enough time in his room).

"Beca?" Nathan opened the door, "You looking for Jesse?"

"Is he here?" I asked.

Nathan nodded, "No... he went back to his dorm like an hour ago."

"What? Oh... okay. I thought he was here. Sorry Nate." I turned around. Where the hell was he? I looked down at my phone. I had one text, and it was only from Amy. _You need to get back here asap twig_.

Ugh, what did Amy need? I took off towards our dorms. I didn't really know where Jesse could be, so I guess I was just going to go to bed. What the hell had that text meant? I needed to talk to Jesse right now. Walking back to my dorm, I realized it was very cold outside. It was starting to snow. Actually, there was already about an inch of snow on he ground. I started to jog, I was freezing and annoyed. My phone vibrated again, _Really. Get to the dorm aca-bitch_.

I grabbed my key and walked up to my door. The dorm was unusually quiet. When I opened the door, I nearly dropped the key.

"Jesse?"

He smiled and handed me a bouquet of roses, "Beca. Amy saw a text from Ariana to Hilary earlier. I want you to know something, nothing and I mean nothing will ever ruin our relationship. You mean everything to me, and two dumb freshman aca-bitches will not ruin this."

I got tears in my eyes, which was unusual for me. "Jesse. It was awful. She's such a bitch."

Jesse walked up to me and put me in his arms. "Shh babe. It doesn't matter. You're way to good for them. I love you. Not Hilary, no Ariana, and honestly, now I cannot stand them. I swear, Amy is actually a fantastic friend. She told me all of this so that I could do something romantic."

I laughed. Looking around, I saw the room was filled with little reminders of our relationship. A melting snowman sat on my desk. A paper filled with music notes. A heart shapped cookie. My blue striped bathing suit. And then there was a little box.

"What's that?" I asked.

Jesse smiled. "Open it!"

I grabbed the box and opened the little black velvet box. Inside was a ring, but it wasn't an engagment ring. It had both of our birthstones inside. His for February and mine for March. Then, our date was written around the band, with a J & B . "Jesse... this is gorgeous."

"This is a promise ring. I want you to know that I promise to be completely faithful to you for as long as you wear this ring. And I want you to know that this ring will only come off on the day that I propose to you. I will always be your Jesse, and you are completely amazing and perfect. I love you."

I covered my mouth after I put the ring on my finger, "Jesse. This is perfect. I love you so, so much. You are the best boyfriend in the world."

He pressed my lips against his. I felt the usual explosion of butterflies against my stomach and a flurry all the way from my head to my toes. I loved this boy. He was my everything. He bit my bottom lip and I let his tongue enter my mouth. I wrestled with his tongue and he pushed me back onto the bed. Everything about this moment was entriely perfect. Until I heard the door click open.

"Okay, okay. I left for an hour. I'm back now, this is my room. Please, at least let me fall asleep!" Amy was covering her eyes.

Jesse groaned and pulled apart. "Had you been two more minutes and we might have already been moaning. You would have stayed out then!"

"Jesse!" I laughed, "Don't tell her that! Amy... can I just say that you're the most awesomely amazing best friend I could ever have."

"Thanks. Hilary and Ariana will be off the Bella's after this year Becs. No way are we letting them get away with that!" She laid down on her bed. "Them little bitches. They can't even be aca-bitches. Not worthy of the aca."

"Thanks Amy!"I jumped on her bed.

"AHHH! Aca-scuse me, I'm trying to sleep!"

Jesse stood up, "I should get back."

"No, stay here!" I begged.

He nodded, "Okay. I will!"

"That didn't take much convincing." Amy mumbled.

I laughed, "Plus... benji's probably gonna tell you I'm a crazy girlfriend." Jesse raised an eyebrow at me, "I went on a wild goose chase for you..."

"Oh Beca. Only you are the girl for me." He took his shirt off and jeans and got into my bed just in his boxers. I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I hopped into bed with him and snuggled up against him. "I love you." He kissed my head.

"I love you too." I traced my hands down his chest and began to fall asleep.


	10. Today's That Day

I woke up really excited for today. It was a Friday. Which meant one class, then Bella rehearsal, and then tonight, Jesse's birthday surprise. I had come up with the most perfect idea ever and I was beyond ready for him to see it. Stretching, I got out of bed and tossed a pillow at Amy. "Wake up sleepy head."

She groaned, "Urgh... what time is it?"

"Seven forty-five! Class at eight thirty kid. You best get your sexy fat ass out of that bed." I laughed as I pulled some jeans and a sweater out of my closet.

She yawned and rolled over so she could see me, "What time is Bella rehearsal today?"

"Five." I changed into the clothes and walked to my desk. "We need the practice too. It's gotta sound great for the semi-finals in three weeks. And I still feel like it needs just a little bit more pizzazz!"

Amy stood up, "I definitely agree Beca. We need to find that perfect moment, we haven't yet."

I nodded and threw my hair into a bun, "I'm gonna go brush my teeth. I'll be right back."

Opening the door, I started my trek down the hallway to the bathroom. I was humming our set to myself, thinking of something that could make it even better. But, I was having a hard time coming up with anything. As I pushed the door to the bathroom open, I heard someone call my name from behind me. I turned around and instantly started beaming.

"Happy Birthday Baby!" I yelled to him as I ran to jump in his arms, "Look who's twenty! Ah! I love you so much." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, "Sorry about my morning breath."

I giggled and he looked at me, "Thanks Beca. I love you too. You have a class this morning right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. And rehearsal at five. But no plans for you! Because tonight at seven you are all mine."

He smiled, "Of course. What're we doing?"

"Dinner and then a surprise in my room. Amy agreed to bunk at Stacie's dorm tonight. So we can have some fun!"

He kissed me, "Can't wait. Now go! Brush those teeth and get to class."

"Happy Birthday Jesse!" I saw Hilary come bouncing around the corner, "Oh. Hi Beca." She flashed a fake smile at me.

"Hi." I said bluntly.

"Thanks Hilary. Beca, I love you. I'll see you at seven." He smiled at me and kissed me.

"Oh! Are we all going out for your birthday Jess."

"Actually..." He started.

I scoffed, "No. Just Jesse and I actually. Since we're together. Almost a year now, right babe?"

"Yeah. And I love her." Jesse smiled at me.

Hilary stood there dumbfounded and I stalked off into the bathroom. Take that aca-bitch.

* * *

"That was terrible. Do it again!" Amy yelled. I looked down at my watch. "Beca! Stop. Chicks before Dicks."

I sighed, "He's not a dick though. He's my boyfriend. And it's his birthday. And he's already texting me. I promised him seven. It's seven fifteen already."

Cynthia Rose laughed, "Amy just let her go." Stacie nodded in agreement.

"Beca!" A girl from my anatomy class ran in.

I looked over at her, "Kelly? What's up?"

She handed me a piece of paper. "I am so sorry to have to give you this."

I turned to Hilary. Her face filled with satisfaction. My eyes began to flood with tears. I needed to get out of here. I could not have my friends see me being weak. Amy looked at me and grabbed the paper. She ripped it up and walked over to Hilary.

"You dirty rotten cunt!" She slapped her across the face.

"Hilary!" Ariana screamed, "You stupid fat bitch! What the fuck was that for?"

Cynthia Rose grabbed the torn up pieces of paper and placed them together, and her and Stacie gasped. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Stacie screamed. "You are a little cunt."

I began to run. "Beca!" I heard my friends chasing after me. I could not handle this right now. As I looked around the halls of my dorm, I saw the pictures plastered everywhere. I couldn't handle this right now. Rounding the corner to my room, I saw Jesse standing outside of the dorm.

"Beca. I can't believe this." He said, trying to reach out to me.

"DO not talk to me." I pushed him away, "How could you do this!?" I fiddled with my finger and pulled the ring off, "You promised!?" I screamed. I heard some doors open and I saw girls coming into the hallway.

"Beca! I didn't do anything!" He yelled.

I pulled the picture off the wall, "Then what is this? No, don't even try to explain. I LOVE YOU, and you do this...?" I was sobbing at this point. The girls who had come into the hallway slowly sunk back into their rooms. I heard someone coming down the hallway. Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Lilly's voices coming behind me.

"Jesse, maybe now isn't the time." Lilly said.

Jesse looked at them, "I like you guys, but please, back off. She's my girlfriend."

"And she's our best friend." Stacie defended me.

"Please Jesse. Just leave me alone." I said.

"But Beca. I don't want to leave you alone. I love you..." He whispered.

"If you love me... you'll leave right now." I said. With that, he shrunk away. His mouth hung open and I walked past him into my dorm, my four friends following me. I laid on my bed in a heap of sobs. I felt four pairs of arms come around me.

"Shh Beca. It'll be okay." Amy whispered.

Stacie rubbed my back, "We're all here for you baby."

I continued to sob, my breathing coming in little spurts. I finally fell asleep with the four girls soothing me. Right on the side of my bed, lay the amazing birthday surprise that should have been for the amazing boyfriend I have... had.


	11. Aca-scuse Me, Hilary!

"Okay. So what do we do?" I asked.

Amy looked at me sternly, "They're both already gone. We get two new girls. I already line up auditions."

Stacie nodded in agreement, "I completely agree. That's the right thing to do. We will look. Beca, you just work on getting the arrangment together."

Cynthia Rose said she would stay with me and we began to work on fixing our piece for semi-finals. We only had a week to perfect this. Now that we were down two girls, the stress was really affecting us. My phone vibrated and I looked down. Ugh, why could he not just leave me alone?

_Jesse; Beca. Good morning my beautiful girl, I miss you. Babe, please. Talk to me. I love you so much. _

"Beca. Don't let him bug you. We've gotta do this. A capella has always been there for us." Cynthia Rose nudged me.

She made me giggle, "You're right." I put the phone away and went back to my work.

After about two hours, Cynthia Rose and I had it. "Dude! This sounds fucking fantastic!"

"We are sure to win with this. We will be the aca-queens!" I smiled, for the first time in nearly two weeks. Cynthia Rose high fived me and we laughed.

"Let's go see those other aca-bitches"

"Beca! Cynthia Rose! This is incredible." Stacie said as she looked at the set. She flipped through the pages of music, "Oh my gosh! Yes. Okay. Now meet the two new members. Rosie and Angelica."

"Hi." I smiled at the two girls. Rosie was a short, plump girl. She reminded me a lot of Amy. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes, that were hidden behind glasses. She smiled a lot, I could tell, and she genuinely seemed sweet. The other girl, Angelica, looked Italian. Long dark hard that matched her long chocolate eyes. She also smiled, and her teeth were behing a row of braces.

"Hi Beca! It's so nice to meet you!" Angelica gave me a hug.

"Yes! So nice. You are amazing at a capella music. We are just thrilled to be joining your group." Rosie smiled.

I smiled back at them. Already, I liked these two a lot better. But, we had no time to fool around. Quickly, it was business time. We worked all morning and afternoon. Everything needed to be done fast so that it could be perfected. Both Rosie and Angelica were amazing singers, and I was really optimistic that all of this would end up working perfectly. By nine o'clock, we were all beyond exhausted. For me, it was both mental and physical. I was ready for a shower and bed as I walked back to my room. In front of the door, was a bouquet of flowers. Right now, I just could not even look at them.

* * *

"Okay ladies! Let's knock 'em dead tonight!" I smiled as we walked off the bus. It was four thirty on March first. Time for the a capella semi-finals, well at six. There were only ten teams here tonight. Two would advance and go on to New York.

Amy yelled something, and I laughed. All of us looked super hot. I walked past the entrance and saw Hilary. I tried to hide the urge of wanting to bite her head off. What the hell was she doing here anyway?

"Don't look at her." Stacie whispered in my ear, "She's a nasty cunt."

I giggled and we walked in. As we rounded the corner, I saw the Treble Makers, and there was Jesse. He was looking great. I missed him a lot, but I tried so hard to push the feelings down. He saw me and smiled weakly. Cynthia grabbed my arm and pulled me in the other direction. In a way, I was grateful, but at the same time, I hated it.

The competition I could tell would be fierce, and that was what I needed to focus on. As we worked on the routine, I thought about how much I needed to beat the Treble's tonight. We were the first competing team of the night, and I was ready for it. I needed to be on that stage, feeling the adrenaline, forgetting all about reality. It was what would finally make me feel better. We took our spots backstage after we spent a goo deal of time warming up, and I was honestly excited. It was time to be a Bella. The one thing that had been solid for me since college had begun.

I heard the screams as we came onto the stage. It was awesome. As I blue into the pitch pipe, I counted off, "One.. two... three... four"

Cynthia Rose started with Bittersweet by Ellie Goulding, and I moved into The Other Side by Jason Derulo, and finall Amy added on with Feel This Moment. The crowd was wild for us by the time we finished and I felt so confident in our performance. For another hour and a half we watched teams compete, and finally it was the Treble's turn.

Jesse stood in the middle of the stage. He looked nervous. Secretly, I wanted them to do incredible and horrible at the same time. But I just kept my lips firmly pressed together, showing no signs of emotion. Jesse opened his mouth and began to sing.

He started with a Kelly Clarkson song, a weird choice for him because of her ridiculously high belt.

"Seems like just yesterday... you were apart of me." He looked right at me. Tears filled my eyes. He moved into my life would suck without you, and I couldn't help but smile. He was being so serious but so silly at the same time. Benji began to sing Chasing Cars, and I saw what Jesse was trying to do. Finally, they finished with No Air. I was beyond taken away, and then that't when it happened.


	12. Because I Love You

**It gets a little steamy at the end of this chapter. I will put an asterik (**) where it begins and ends, that way if you don't want to read it, you don't have too :)**

"Beca Mitchell..." Jesse looked at me, "I love you. I always have loved you, and I always will love you. Hilary is a nasty person who kissed me that day. She did it in spite. And Ariana snapped that picture instantly, before I could ever push her away. You are my everything. I rearranged our entire a capella piece for you. I understand if you never want to speak to me again, I understand if you hate me, but I want you to know something. Never, ever will you be less to me than the absolute love of my life. You are perfect and I will never be able to love anybody else." He stood on that stage blaring his heart out to me. It was then that I realized I needed to believe him. We needed to talk and listen to one another.

I looked up at him, tears shined in my eyes. I saw Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and Lilly looking at me. Benji was too. Everyone's eyes were on me. I walked onto stage.

"I love you too." I whispered to him, "But we need to talk."

He nodded, "And I can except that." He kissed my forehead and I saw the tears he had running down his face, "But not here right?"

I smiled at him and giggled, "No... not here."

We walked off stage together, and Hilary looked at me. I walked up to her, finally getting the nerve to say what I had wante since I saw that picture.

"You know what bitch. FUCK YOU. I gave you the best fucking opportunity of your life and you ruined it. You're the biggest cunt I have ever met. Honestly, I should not even waste my breath on you. To me, you are the scum beneath my shoes, and not my good shoes, my bad shoes. You couldn't keep your filthy paws to yourself, and look where that got you. Humiliated and belittled in front of this entire venue. You fucking suck. And honestly, you are a little, evil, degrading hoe. Fuck you bitch. Suck. My. dick."

Jesse looked at me, and smiled, "Hilary. Fuck you. Please, don't ever even think about sucking my dick!"

* * *

I heard a light knock on my dorm door. "I'll get out." Amy said.

"Thanks." I said as she opened the door.

She smiled, "Hey Jesse. Good to see you! I was just headed to uh... uhhhhh..."

"The library?" I suggested.

She nodded, "Yeah... that's where I'll go!"

Jesse walked in. It had already been a week since semi-finals. We had won, the Treble's had come in second. We were both moving on to the ICCA finals. And besides a little chit chat here and there about that and a few other broad topics, we had not gotten the time to talk yet. But today was that day finally. He kissed my cheek and sat across from me on my bed, kicking his shoes off, he pulled his feet up onto the bed. I tucked my legs underneath me and ran a hand through my hair.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

I smiled, "You don't have to whisper. It's just us."

He smiled back at me, "Oh yeah."

"Jess. I've missed you too. And I wanna say something. Can you just let me talk? Don't interrupt, and then I'll let you talk?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You are the first person I've ever let in. Besides my mom and dad, you are the only person who has ever known this much about me. Most people don't even know my middle name; but you... you know everything. When I saw that picture, all I thought about was everything that you and I have been through. Every promise and every moment and every perfect thing we've been through. I was so scared. To think that someone who knew everything about me had betrayed me made me physically sick. You are my rock, and all of a sudden, you were gone in that instance. I may have overreacted, but I need you to understand that it's only because I was scared. I don't want to be the psychopath girlfriend. I want to be your tough, cool, amazing girlfriend. I'm not jealous, and I really mean that. But when I saw the picture, I didn't need or have time to be jealous. Because what I saw was just the proof that something had happened. I shouldn't have freaked out, I should have listened. I love you so much, and I could barely breathe without you around. I thought that all the promises we made had just been broken, and that was totally unbearable for me. But Jesse... I want you to be my rock, I want to be your girl, and I want everything to be perfect again. I completely love you nerd." I had tears welled up in my eyes, and I could see Jesse was emotional too.

"Beca... I never for a second didn't want to be your rock. Never in my eyes were you less than perfect. I'm the biggest jerk ever for not finding you right after that moment. I should have come to you and explained. I'm a jerk. I want everything to be perfect again too. I love you so much, more than anything or anyone in this world. Nothing could ever make you any less amazing to me. I don't think you're crazy, I think you're gorgeous and perfect. You didn't overreact, I was just a dick. I never ever want anything like this to ever happen again. I want to be your rock forever and ever. I want all the promises I ever made to you to be the reasons why both of us wake up every morning. Whenever I think about you, my day instantly gets better, and that's why I know you are the one for me. I don't have time to worry about anything else but you, and you are all I ever want to worry about. Please, Beca. Take my promise ring back. I want you to wear this until the day we trade it in for a diamond. You are amazing, just the way you are. And I see now that I can never lose you again, because when I lose you, I lose myself. I love you Becs... with all my heart." He placed the promise ring on my finger and I smiled. I leaned into him, and when my lips met his, all the worries of the past few weeks melted away. Having him in my arms again felt so amazing.

"I love you so much." I whispered against his lips, hungry for more.

"I love you so much more." He pressed his lips against mine and we fell back onto my bed. That's when I remembered.

"Wait!" I pushed him back. He looked down at me concerned, "Your birthday! I have your birthday present!"

"Beca, you didn't have to get me anything." he got off me and I grabbed it out of my drawer. There were two parts. He opened the first part, "Oh my God! This is awesome! Beca thank you!" He looked down at the engraved Treble Maker sweatshirt. It was so perfect for his laid-back style, but that wasn't even the best part of the gift.

"Open the bottom present!" I smiled big.

As he unwrapped the present, his face lit up. "Beca! Where did you find this!?"

"Lots of searching!" Under the wrapper was two things. First, a vintage VHS copy of the breakfast club, and then an authentic photo of the cast autographed by all of them.

"Beca!" He looked at me and kissed me, "This is amazing! No, it's perfect. You are the best girlfriend in the whole entire universe."

"I know." I teased.

He grabbed my face and placed his lips on mine. Slowly, things began to get hot and heavy. I heard the door begin to open and I made the loudest moan I could. Quickly, it was shut again and I saw my phone light up with Amy's name. I giggled but I kept going. Right now, all I needed was Jesse, and nothing was gonna stop that.

* * *

******I was soaking wet, it felt amazing to feel his touch again. I ran my hands up and down his chest. He pulled my shirt over my head and quickly released my bra. He grabbed one breast in his mouth and began sucking on my nipple. I let out a huge moan of pure ecstasy. I pulled his shirt over his head and ran my fingernails down his bare back, and he shivered.

I ripped his belt off and pushed his jeans off. I could feel how hard he was underneath his boxers. "Jes...se..." I moaned as he licked my stomach. Reaching down, I felt his breath stop as I grabbed his member. I slid my hand slowly from the base to the tip. He was already leaking.

"Oh... my... gosh..." He whispered against my breast. He shivered again. I kissed him and our tongues began to battle. He pulled down my pants and my undies to reveal they were completely drenched.

I pushed Jesse up and kissed a trail down his stomach until I reached the hemline of his boxers. Pulling them down, I took the tip of him in my mouth, he tasted so sweet. Slowly, I slid my mouth up and down, over and over again, faster and faster. I felt him shaking and I pulled away right as he reached his climax. He shot his load all over my face as I licked it up.

He grabbed my and ripped my panties off, literally sitting me on his face. His tongue licked every area and sucked on the sweet spots. He knew exactly what I loved. His fingers began to help. I moaned and began to have shallow breaths as I felt an orgasm coming. For the first time, I literally felt my core squirt all over Jesse. He smiled as I looked down at him and I squeezed his cheeks and smashed my lips against his.

"Please..." I begged, "Make love to me as hard as you can."

Jesse laid me on my back and got on top of my. He placed his tip right at my entrance and we both moaned in sweet pleasure. He began to thrust, in slow, gentle motions, teasing us both.

"Fast..er.." I begged. He leaned down and attached his mouth to mine, picking up the pace.

"Oh my God." He broke away from my lips to scream. I was sure everyone in the dorms around us could hear. But I didn't care, I finally had my guy back.

"Harder!" I screamed, "Fuck me."

He was going so fast and I felt a familiar feeling coming. I felt his release at the same time that I began screaming in the pleasure of my own. I could feel him swimming inside of me and I smiled.**

* * *

That had been perfect. He fell on the side of me and I leaned over and kissed him. "You are amazing baby. I love you!" I whispered.

"I love you too Beca. Forever and ever." And with that, he pulled the blankets over us. He snuggled up to me and I felt safe again. Every emotion I had felt in the past few weeks had melted away. Now, all I could feel was the overwhelming love I had for the boy that had me wrapped in his arms. He kissed my messy hair. "You should tell Amy she can come back now."

"Maybe we should get dressed then." I laughed.

He nodded and threw his boxers on. I grabbed a clean pair of panties and his t-shirt and threw it on. I shot Amy a text and laid back down with him.

"I'm staying here tonight." He kissed me.

"You better be. I need to make up for the last three weeks baby."

We kissed again and with that, we spent the night in each other's arms, sleeping and talking and making everything out of the little moments of each other's lives that we got to indulge in.


End file.
